The Pikmin Lore
by Pikacrafter45
Summary: A series of stuffs depicting the Pikmin. It's more interesting than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little idea I came up with. It explains my beliefs on what I like to call the "Pikmin Cycle." Here you go!**

A Pikmin begins its life as a seed. It will absorb nutrients in the ground as it grows into a bud, then a flower, which eventually wilts and reverts back to a leaf. If the Pikmin is plucked, it will form a body and will be an average Pikmin. The Pikmin can reproduce by a male pollinating a female's flower. A seed then begins to grow on the female, which eventually falls off and the process starts again. However, if left alone for long enough, the seed will eventually sprout into a Candypop Bud. This flower is basically a prototype of an Onion. It will house Pikmin of the same color, and will spit out seeds if nutrients are provided. If a Pikmin of a different color enters the Candypop Bud, it will change into the color of the Candypop Bud. However, the flower can only do this so many times before it wilts and dies, leaving behind a single Pikmin seed. If that is prevented, the Candypop Bud will sprout into an Onion. The personalities of the Onion will not be decided by its color, but instead by the personality of the original Pikmin. It will grow and house Pikmin until it reaches the end of its life cycle. Instead of withering and dyeing, it will produce on last seed first. However, instead of a Pikmin, this seed will sprout into one of the modern day Onions. These Onions operate more as living creatures then machines, and the personalities of the following Pikmin are often not the same as the original. The Onion will live on until the day it dies. On that day, it will deposit all housed Pikmin, disregarding the 100 limit. It will then release a seed for each Pikmin color it housed, and then, will wither and decay. Thus, the cycle starts anew.

**How was it? If you like it, maybe I'll do more of them in the future. Please note, most of this fanfiction was thought up by me and is not official, but feel free to use this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Pikmin Biscuit here. Yes, I did plan on this being a one shot, but I decided to put it into this. Enjoy!**

Pikmin are very simple yet complex creatures. They are intelligent in some aspects, yet primitive in others. Today we will be exploring some of the physical and social aspects of the Pikmin race.

When Pikmin are born, they are not born like any other seed. Their bodies are actually just compacted into spheres. Upon burrowing in the ground, their bodies instantly form within milliseconds. Instead of having bones or blood, Pikmin having a root like system that spreads throughout their entire body, acting as their skeleton and blood vessels. It protrudes from the body in the form of hands and feet, which allow Pikmin to eat and drink. However, Pikmin are able to absorb sunlight with their leaves, buds, or flower. Pikmin breathe and speak through pores on their face, located around the mouth. (Note: Blue Pikmin do not have mouths. That red triangle is used for submerged breathing.) Although the Onion reproduces the Pikmin, they still have basic "sex" functions. Around the age of twelve days, Pikmin start to go through "puberty." The males start producing pollen, and the females start releasing empty seed shells. (Note: This process only occurs with flower Pikmin.) If a male pollinates a female's flower, the resulting seed will sprout (a) Pikmin(s).

Now we will get into the social aspects.

Pikmin are all linked by the Onion. They all can feel each other's pain, emotions, but only the faintest hints. Pikmin communicate with each other using a very high pitched language, so high that many beings cannot hear it. They can hear the musical tones that come out, however. Pikmin are able to tell what tone of voice another is using by this. All Pikmin colors can spawn male or females. Winged Pikmin are not all girls, nor are all Rock Pikmin boys. Pikmin are able to convey emotions through eyes. Grinning, smirking, frowning, all of these and more are conveyed through the eyes.

**Was it too rushed? I decided to change a bunch of stuff about the story, making it a series instead of a one shot. Remember, you might find out Keifren1ooo's name if you pester me.**

**Review and criticize pease!**


End file.
